Distructinator
Summary Distructinator is an Astroidian, co-leader and the strongest member of the Defenders of the multiverse along with his brother Distructination. He was the first true original character created by Charisonic. Origin Distructinator is one of the two brothers of legend, part of an ancient prophecy told through generations. Before the multiverse was even created, all that was floating in the nothingness were infintesimally small points of energy that would be universes. Two of these points combined together to form the first being in existence, Doomstructor. Realizing that there was nothingness all around him, he released a small shockwave of energy in every direction, creating the multiverse. Once he picked a universe to settle in, he feared his power would consume him, and so he split himself into a red and black half, the original ones, Lunarios and Solarion. The two brothers protected the universe for millenia, and found a home on a small planet, naming it Astroidia. On the planet, they each took a part of their cores and planted them in the ground, sprouting the first race, the Astroidians. Astroidians can be any color of the rainbow, but red and black were specifically reserved. Once the life of the two brothers was nearing its end, they teleported to the core of their planet and fused their pure essences together to create a giant and powerful red and black diamond known as the heart of Astroidia. For billions of years, the heart selected one Astroidian fetus implanted in the ground to be a universal guardian, and whenever it was their time to go, they fused with the heart. Knowing a great darkness was approaching and knowing that one guardian would not be enough, the heart selected two fetuses to be the guardians, and so sprouted Distructinator and Distructination. Personal Statistics [[Alignment|'Alignment']]: Neutral Good: Strives to keep order, freedom and happiness in the multiverse while doing whatever necessary to make sure it stays that way. Birthday: 'March 25th '''Age: '''9,346 '''Description: '''Distructinator has the build of an athletic humanoid male, prefers to be around 6'0 tall, but can vary with shapeshifting. His body is made of a black rock-like substance, stronger than any naturally occurring element on earth. His arms lead down to three claws on each hand as well as his feet, which are naturally razor sharp, but he prefers to keep them blunt for more practicality. His head is essentially a sort of basket shape, with four curves coming up from front, back, and both sides and a complete flat top; in the center of that head, lies his core, which is made of the same material as the rest of his body, but glows a bright cosmic blue. His core floats in the center of his head, but can move around and change shape in order to create, what seem like expressions, he also has full 360 degree vision; his core is also protected by an invisible force field that is naturally generated by it, even when he's unconscious it's still active. The force field, with no extra power input, can withstand many thousand megatons of force easily. In his second form, his hands are covered in blue and red energy (that he refers to as plasma), which increase his damage output on basic punches, and his feet become coiled in order to increase mobility and jumping power, which he really doesn't need, but helps. His third form loses the energy coatings and coiled feet and instead grows an extra pair of arms and legs as well as growing four small, blue, oval wings that enable him to fly much faster than his previous two forms. His ultimate form grows another pair of arms, legs and wings and he is surrounded by a blue electric aura constantly. His doomsday form returns to simplicity, sort of, in which he only has two arms, legs and wings, however, his hands are covered both in red energy, much more powerful than in his second form and his wings are pitch black, much bigger and have a draconic design to them; for some strange reason, his wings weigh nothing, and dissolve and reform instantly when damaged, yet they are completely tangible and quite strong. For the finishing touch in his doomsday form, the electric aura around him becomes red and even has a slight mind of its own, automatically sensing danger and protecting Distructinator from milder threats that come his way, on its own it's as strong as him in his second form. '''Personality: '''Distructinator has the personality of a great leader in every way. He treats his teammates with respect, he encourages people to try their hardest and never gives up on a fight. Even though he knows that he's one of the most powerful beings in the entire multiverse, he is extremely humble and doesn't flaunt about it, even going so far as to make his team fight first to give them a sense of accomplishment. Even though he can be serious and is a good leader, he isn't above cracking jokes and having a good time, even while in the middle of a fight. He cares deeply about his friends and family, and can't stand seeing them get severely hurt or even die. '''Affiliations: ' * Defenders of the multiverse 'Status: '''Alive '''Family: ' Distructination: Brother Distructinator jr.: Son Stellarina: Wife Distructination jr.: Nephew Nova: Sister-in-law Cosmoliga: Mother Galapagus: Father Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (All Astroidians share this ability, but only to a certain degree; it increases in power and effectiveness with every transformation. First form is just shapeshifting into whatever he pleases as well as creating natural disasters at will. Second form allows him to change the shape, but not the material of certain objects, so he can turn a square into a triangle but can't turn it into dirt. Third form allows him to change the material of objects, but they still keep their original properties, so he can turn a car into cotton candy, but the cotton candy has the density and weight of the car it came from, sort of like alchemical exchange. Ultimate form bypasses that and he can change objects into whatever he wants, so he could turn niagra falls into a single paper clip. His Doomsday form allows for true reality warping within the range of a single universe, so if someone is in a separate universe he can't affect them, but he can affect them through the time stream of the universe he's in.) Power Negation (His reality warping can also remove the abilities from anyone and anything as long as they have less raw power and aren't Astroidians), Shapeshifting (A common Astroidian ability, which is actually a mixture of Biological Manipulation, Size Manipulation and Matter Manipulation. He can rearrange atoms in his body to take any shape. He can perfectly replicate anything he wants, down to its color and even atomic structure. He can even create fully functioning organs if he wants. He can grow to a maximum of planetary size and a minimum of atomic size), Longevity (An average Astroidian lives for about 10,000 years, but being a universal guardian, he can live up to 20,000 years), Energy Projection (He can fire energy blasts and beams from anywhere on his body, but most noticeably from his core, hands and feet at times), Energy Absorption (Can absorb the energy from celestial bodies in order to further increase his power output), Flight (He can use his energy to fly), Regeneration (Low-High) (A common Astroidian ability. He can unconsciously regenerate nearly instantaneously from any injury as long as he has enough energy to spare and a fragment of his core, no smaller than a grain of sand is left intact. He can also consciously control his regeneration, say if an arm was cut off, it takes less energy to re-attach it than grow a new one.), Transformation (He can transform into 4 more powerful forms, increasing his speed, strength and energy production tremendously with each form.), Teleportation (A common Astroidian ability, usually known as Solar Transport. He is able to teleport any distance and into other universes as long as he has coordinates, has been there before or has an energy signature to lock-on to), Time Travel (While he can't time travel on his own, if 5 powerful Astroidians use their teleportation to nowhere in particular, but one thinks of a time period to travel to within their lifetime, that one Astroidian will travel back to that time period, exactly where they were during the events it happened, and only they keep the memories. His doomsday form allows him to travel through and between timelines at will.), Existence Erasure (When using Universal Obliteration, he can erase up to 5 universes and all their timelines from existence, able to perform smaller feats in his lower forms, but this is the most notable.) Resistance to: Biological Attack (Since Astroidians have no real biology, he can't be affected by normal diseases, organ failure attacks, toxins or anything having to do with biological warfare unless specifically designed to target Astroidians), Extreme Temperatures (Can survive super extreme temperatures such as star cores or absolute zero, with no effect at all), Energy Drainage (Able to massively slow down the rate at which someone drains his energy, buying him time to escape if needed. Cannot be drained of energy unless it's through direct contact), Mind Manipulation (Heavily resists having his mind manipulated or infiltrated. Not even Ryan could infiltrate it when empowered by both the spectral sword and spectral rifle at the same time), Magic (If someone or something with less raw power tries to use magic on him, it has no effect, it scales with each form he's in. For example, if a spell that turned him into a teddy bear worked with him his base form, he could just go into a stronger form and it would have no effect. Magical artifacts have no effect unless wielded by someone with greater power. Insta kill spells have absolutely no effect, no matter how powerful the user may be), Soul Manipulation (Since his core is his mind and soul in one; his mental training also allowed him heavy resistance to any kind of soul manipulation), Reality Warping (Can be immune to or resist any reality warping that targets him. Only in his doomsday form he's immune to weaker beings that have reality warping powers; in lower forms, he can resist changes others do to him, causing the effects to slow down or be countered by his own) Combat Statistics '''Key: Base Form | Second Form | Third Form | Ultimate Form | Doomsday Form Tier: 3-C | 3-B | 3-B | High 3-A | 2-C Attack Potency: Galaxy level: '''(Can regularly fire high power Nova Blasts that can destroy Galaxies, but do require a few seconds to a minute of charging, depending on the size) | Multi Galaxy level: (Able to destroy up to around 10-20 galaxies) | Multi Galaxy level: (Can destroy several hundred galaxies without much effort) | High Universe level: (Able to destroy multiple 3-D universes or obliterate a single universe should he choose to) | Universe+ to''' Low Multiverse Level Speed: FTL+ '''(Fastest recorded was around 75x S.O.L) | MFTL: (Fastest recorded was 750x S.O.L) | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+: (He once timed himself how long it would take him to fly around the entire circumference of the multiverse, which is a distance of approximately 20,000 universes lined end to end, starting with his third form and ending with his doomsday. Third form took him a week, Ultimate form took him 15 hours and Doomsday took him an hour and a half) '''Striking Strength: Solar System | Multi Solar System | Multi Solar System | Galactic | Multi Galactic Lifting Strength: Class Y | Pre-Stellar | Stellar | Multi Stellar | Galactic Durability: Galaxy: '''(Completely contained a galaxy destroying bomb by wrapping himself around it when he didn't have any time to transform, completely regenerated any damage done afterwards. His forms just increase it from there) | Multi Galaxy | Multi Galaxy | Universal | Universe+: (So far, the only time his doomsday form was at the risk of death was when he fought Monstrous for the fate of the Multiverse and the only thing capable of killing either of them was their Universal Obliteration move) '''Stamina: Godly (Was able to fight Monstrous, essentially his evil timeline branch counterpart, while they were both in their Doomsday forms for an entire week without stopping and still had enough energy for a universal obliteration blast.) Range: Galactic | Multi Galactic | Multi Galactic | Universal | Low Multiversal ('''can reach through any timeline within a single universe)' 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius''' (Knows every form of hand to hand combat in Earthly existence. Exceptionally skilled in swordfighting, able to beat Ray Strikeman while equalized and Ray is considered the greatest sword master in his universe. Was able to incorporate his natural teleportation ability to create perfectly functioning teleporters and communicators that work across the span of the multiverse. His leadership, military strategy, and combat adaptability far outranks that of even Ryan Shadows) Standard Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techiques: Solar transport: His teleportation ability Nova Blast: The most basic level of his signature move. He charges two blue energy spheres in each hand and brings them together in one big beam of death. Ultimate Nova Blast is white, while Doomsday Nova Blast is red Disaster Disks: A long forgotten ability, Distructinator can create disks of energy that sink into the ground and create any immensely powerful Natural Disaster. Able to destroy entire planets with this move. No longer used for combat, just to produce mild weather whenever he wants. Universal Obliteration: His most powerful attack. In his doomsday form, he concentrates every ounce of his energy into one single point, leaving just enough to live, and detonates it. The blast cannot kill him, but anything else it touches will destroy it's 5 main timeline pillars, completely erasing it from existence. The blast is able to obliterate up to 5 entire universes, and it travels at the max speed of his doomsday form. Only to be used as an absolute last resort when all else fails. Weaknesses: * While his regeneration works perfectly, it takes energy to do, and the more he gets damaged, the more energy is used to regenerate the wounds. Even though it will take an exceptionally long time to do, he can be killed from exhausting his energy supply, being unable to regenerate and leaking any remaining energy from open wounds * Even though his doomsday form can erase up to 5 whole universes from all of existence, the initial transformation releases so much power, it causes tears in the fabric of space-time in the universe he's in, and if he transforms enough without letting those tears heal, the entire universe he tried to protect will be erased. So the form must be used only in situations when it is the only other option, this is more of a moral weakness than a physical one. * After using Universal Obliteration, he will be close to death and be in a coma-like state for 27 years in order to replenish his energy, and if he didn't kill his enemy, then he is extremely vulnerable. * His reality warping has no effect on those with more raw power than him or if they're Astroidians since the link between Doomstructor and Armageddroid negates the use of reality warping against each other. Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Geniuses Category:Original Characters Category:Teleportation Users